Creepypasta Smut
by Sporadicpeachdragon
Summary: In this book, it will be all with CP x Reader. Yaoi, Yuri, or straight smut will be accepted here! Comments/requests/suggestions are appreciated and more than welcome. These are detailed, explicit content (considering it has foul language and sex in it), so people younger than sixteen may not be suitable for this book. If you don't like Smut, then don't read!
1. Fuck Buddies - Offenderman x Reader SMUT

_Sexual Offenderman x Reader_

Alone. You were left alone in the mansion. Everyone else was gone, out killing to satisfy their sinister needs. You, on the other hand, didn't kill. You still had some decency left in your head, though there was one thing that set you off different from the rest of your being. You had Psychosis. Sure, you didn't seem like it on the outside, most of the time, but you heard so many evil voices that it drove you mad. Sometimes you'd lose yourself for a couple of moments, screaming and holding your head while you tried to block them out, but all you could do was wait it out.  
One creature, though, always held you through them all. He always knew how to calm them down, how to fade them away. It was Offenderman. Yet, the funny thing was, you two were fuck buddies. You'd never met someone more pleasing, to satisfy your sexual desires and fulfill your fantasies. A best friend, a perfect fuck buddy, what more could you ever ask for.  
You thought he went out killing this night as well, but you were wrong. He stayed back, keeping out of sight from you but still watching, to make sure you were safe and unharmed. You sat on your bed, your legs bent and your arms around them. You hugged yourself to them, burying your face into your knees.  
"No. I… I won't listen to you- I said shut up!" You whispered violently to your voices, shaking your head slowly back and forth in your knees. Offender tensed up where he was in the doorway, listening into your mind and hearing what they were saying to you. It was like a giant whispering fest in your ears. "I said no! Nobody in here hurts me and I don't hurt them! Shut UP!" You yelled at them, tensing your whole body up. A sudden pair of arms, long and strong, pulling you up against them.

Offender. You could recognize his built and his outstanding height anytime. You gasped, though, and lifted your head slightly from your knees. You whipped your head around to look behind you, seeing that blank face and those sharp teeth looking at you in a concerned way. Your body trembled as you let out a squeak that was only as quiet as your breathing. Tears rolled down your cheeks as you jumped into his lap, and on instinct he wrapped his arms around your small frame, burying his head into your hair as he sighed, that deep rumble in his chest due to how deep his voice truly was.

"{Y/N}..." He spoke softly, kissing the top of your head and pausing there for a long moment. You tried to make words come from your mouth, but all that came were fragments of whole sentences mashed into one thing, mingling with squeaks and gasps of despair. So he just sat there, stroking along your back slowly from top to bottom, going back up to repeat the motion. Minutes passed of this and nothing of your mood changed, and your voices only got louder, to a degree that it made you want to rip your brain out.  
Getting an idea, he slowly move one hand, long and slender fingers brushing under your chin and making you look up at him. Without him even giving you time to process things, he kissed you. His lips, which most people don't notice are there, moved against yours. Your lips faltered for a moment, but then they caught up in sync of a beautiful dance. It didn't take long before his hands found their way to the collar of your shirt, gently using his fingers to rip the shirt down the middle and toss it away. You arched your now bare breasts into the air, motioning him with that one single movement, and now his hands were cupping them, gently groping them while rubbing his thumbs in circles around them, watching them harden more and more with each turn of his thumbs.  
The look of your flush nipples just made it so he couldn't resist and push his face towards the right one, his long and black tongue slipping out and greeting it with the utmost passion and greed. The familiar taste of your skin was pure heaven to him, but he couldn't hold back much longer before he let his sharp teeth scrape over it, making you shudder as you were already softly moaning.  
"{Y/N}. I can't be fuck buddies anymore." He said in a growling voice, emphasizing the word 'fuck' with a raspy tone. Your eyes widened and you looked down into his eyes, your bottom lip quivering as you felt a sudden knot in your stomach of disappointment in yourself. You'd thought you had fucked up, and he wasn't wanting to be around you anymore-  
"I want you to be completely mine. No more flirting with other boys in this damned mansion. None of that. From now on, you're my lover, and I only go onto my knees for you. Are we clear?" He said more dominantly, looking up into your eyes with that lifeless look. You gasped, nodding your head so fast that you swore you were going to get dizzy. "Good girl.." He said with a growl, and before you knew it, he ripped off your panties and tossed the scraps away, pulling your thighs apart and burying his face right into the apex of your thighs, where his warm tongue met with your hot pussy, and he began to feast.  
While he was licking and suckling, nibbling and all sorts of things from your clit to your labia and all over, he flickered his nonexistent eyes up to look at you. And by Gods, you were a sight to behold. There, with your head thrown back against the soft pillows, your hands in your own hair and your mouth agape, came these wild noises of sheer pleasure, and the bucking of your hips in an up and down motion didn't help him one bit from wanting to fuck you senseless. Usually, you two had one orgasm each from just quickie sex, but this night he planned to suck out every little and big orgasm he could from you. He wanted to make sure you were going to pass out from exhaustion and have the best night sleep you'd ever get for the rest of your human days together with him.  
This was the first time he ever gave you head, and to no surprise he was making your orgasm come quick. At first you felt a small knot, but then it disappeared. Then, oh Gods it came back full force, making you let out these high pitched squeals. " _That's right baby, you cum for me. You cum all over my tongue. I want your sweet juices!"_ He said through his telepathic abilities so he didn't have to pause his motions. What was making your orgasm come along quick was his tongue moving in slow and pressured circles around your clit.  
And you did. You came for him. Hot and oh so strong, you arched up off the sheets, giving yourself to his mercy; just like he wanted. But he didn't stop, instead, he licked longways from bottom to top of your pussy, taking in all your juices, before suckling back onto your clit. You begged him, saying, "O-oohh! O-Offender! S-stop! I can't take the s-sensations!" Never before had you become so sensitive to anyone, let alone yourself. Only could he do these things to you. Two minutes later and three orgasms in total, you were heaving in breaths and trembling with a mighty force. He lifted his face from your pussy, striping himself free of his clothes. You wanted to so return the favor to him as he did to you, and give him the pleasure you gave him, but he only shook his head.  
" I know what you're thinking. And no, tonight is all about you baby. {Y/N}, darling, I want to focus all on you tonight, and not even worry about giving me what I gave you until another night." He brushed his hand on the side of your face, to which you nuzzled your face into his hand and let out a breathy sigh of pleasure.

He lined himself up perfectly with your body, his tip slipping into your body so easily that it seemed like no effort was put into it. You both let out a moan in sync of relief as he slid all the way in, the feeling of his large cock sheathed into its holder feeling so good. And before long, he was already going at it like you two were wild rabbits in heat. Just a hard pounding against you, harder than he ever went on you before. It was like a switch was turned on in him that unleashed his very being. He knew just the right places to hit inside of you, as if he mapped out with his fingers and cock where to locate that sweet spot of yours. Over and over did he abuse that spot, and over and over did he begin to leave his first of many hickeys all over your neck, shoulders, breasts, and stomach. They were large, black and purple in color, and they showed who he claimed.  
Arching your back and squirming under his cock, you were a giant moaning mess, your head turned to the right side and pushing the pillow into your face so that way your moans could be muffled, making sure incase any of those perverts whom lived among you two didn't catch it too obvious you were making rough love to each other. One orgasm, two orgasms, three orgasms, and with a mighty fourth orgasm from penetration, that's when Offender let himself fall over the edge of pleasure, giving off a very deep, gravely groan and growl, cumming inside of you for the first time. His hot, black seed felt so good inside of you, and even though you knew you'd have to use the morning after pill, it was worth it to have his cum inside of you.  
So very worth it.


	2. You're Mine - Eyeless Jack x Reader SMUT

_Eyeless Jack x Reader_

"Not this time babe. I told you I'm reading. I also said not to bother me while I'm reading." Was all you said to your boyfriend of now one year. You guys were coming up on your second-year anniversary in a month from this particular day. Today, Jack wanted some sex because you guys hadn't done it in a week and a half. You'd been too busy with your reading that you had no other interest in anything else.  
Jack growled, getting impatient with what you were saying to him, especially the fact that you had kept on saying no to him. He was very horny at the moment, his hormones spiraling out of control that he wasn't sure he would hold himself back. "{Y/N}... If you don't get over here now, I will force you to do so." He growled out slowly, his voice low with hunger.  
"No." Was all you said this time, and it was a very bad mistake.  
Not holding back anymore, he walked on over to you, snagging the book from your hands and tossing it away harshly. You were about to yell at him, but he grabbed your hair in a makeshift ponytail and pulled you up, walking you over so you were at the bed. He sat himself down on the bed, bringing you down and over his knees. This was his pure dominance kicking in. This was the side that told you what to do, and what owned your every being. He pulled your sweatpants and panties down so your whole bum was open to him. He took off his belt quickly, folding it in half before he said "You better start counting baby. If you stop at one point, we start all over again."  
 _Smack  
_ "O-one!"  
 _Smack_

"A-ah! Two!"

 _Smack  
_ "Th-three!"  
So on and so forth, you were good the whole time and counted each and every time the belt hit your bum. When he was all finished, which seemed like it would take forever, he had twenty-five hits to your poor rear-end. The dominant assault, full of lust and possession, left your bum all deep red and slightly bruised. He tossed his belt aside, rubbing your butt softly and tenderly, leaning down and kissing it over and over again. You were a panting mess, your knuckles white from holding onto the sheets so tightly, your toes still curled up from it.  
He gently lifted you up in a princess-style, laying you down onto the bed and getting overtop of you. You managed to open your once closed eyes and saw his mask was tossed away, already having his shirt in hand. He used his shirt and tied it around your head to cover your eyes, being more gentle with you now. He Slipped off all your clothes, leaving your bare while he was in just his loose hanging jeans.  
"Now, are you going to be good for me and not squirm away?" He asked softly, making you nod your head and breathe out a long, quiet breath. Taking that as his cue, he began to feast on your snatch. You gasped and arched your back, moaning out his name as your hands went straight into his hair. Licking his way from the bottom, all the way slowly to the top until he got to your clit; your favorite spot on your whole body.  
"J-Jack!" You moan out a little louder, before whimpering and squealing as he suckled and moaned into your heat. He always loved how you tasted, you were better than any other woman he had gone to bed with. That's why he chose you to be his and his only. Not after long when you two started to date, he figured out all your sweet spots and turn ons really quick, he even found some that you never knew you liked!  
Nibbling and suckling on your clit, he closed his eyes gently to savor all the noises you made and all the taste of you he was getting. He, after a little while, started to go at it quicker, harder, making you squirm. Not squirm away, but squirm in pure pleasure, the type of pleasure that made you do things you didn't realize you were doing.  
A good four minutes later, he sat himself up, knowing you were nice and wet, perfectly ready for him. But he wanted some oral too, so he guided you up and onto all fours, before he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, sliding them off and slowly pressing the tip to your lips. Getting the idea, you opened your mouth and began to lick the precum off of his tip, swirling it around the head before you welcomed him into your mouth.  
"Aahh… What a good girl {Y/N}... What a good girl!" He moaned out, throwing his head back as he felt your tongue pressing on the underside of it while it slowly come into your mouth. Snugly fitting, it went all the way inside your mouth and a little bit down your throat, making you want to gag, but you taught yourself how not to. Beginning to bob your head, you sucked on his length, closing your eyes under the blindfold and moaned out softly against his cock, making him thrust his hips up into your mouth, a loud moan coming from him. "Y-yeah baby.. Suck on my cock like that." He murmured out, making a makeshift ponytail out of your hair and holding it tightly as he thrusted his hips against your face softly, making a quiet noise.  
"Nngh.. No. Enough. That's enough. I want you now." He said with a growl, pulling you from his cock and laying you back down. He got between your legs, no hesitation in him as he thrusted up all the way in you, laying your thighs over his shoulders. A loud moan came from the both of you at the same time, stretching you out so much every single time; it would never be enough, you proclaimed in your head. He was thrusting slow at first, getting both of your worked up for what would be to come.  
Not long later, he was already thrusting as fast and as hard as he could, a loud slapping sound emanating throughout your small apartment. The bed was squeaking and hitting the back wall hard, his look down at your flushed face was enough to make him cum at the sight. But he didn't, he just got more aroused from how you looked with your breasts bouncing and your body sliding up and down the bed from his absolutely rough thrusting.  
"D-don't stop EJ! I-I'm gonna cum soon! Please don't stop!" You cried out, arching your hips up and down, undulating them quickly as you were desperate to now cum.  
"Oh? Now look who is desperate for some!" Jack said softly, but never faltering once. He kept going like his life depended upon it, and boy you were enjoying every second of it.  
And, finally, the both of you came together. The sweet release washing over you both as you cried out while EJ groaned and growled his way through his. You both paused for a moment, sweating and huffing deep breaths as fast as you could. He then slid off the makeshift blindfold and tossed it away. Cuddling up to each other, you had your arms around his neck and legs around one of his strong legs. He wrapped his arms around your waist, sighing as he kissed your forehead, before you fell peacefully asleep.


End file.
